Suspicion
by tennis star36
Summary: Autumn's life at the foster home was bad at first, but when peculiar events turn up she and her friends are constantly on the run for their lives. This is my own story. not a copy and sadly not about the original book GONE. I need to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Suspicion

Prologue

"We've found two more sir." McKenzie Freedman reported.

"Their location?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Parents?" The old man wheezed.

"Yes. But they'll be taken care of shortly."

Chapter 1

"Autumn, can I come in?" pleaded Taylor. "I want to talk to you."

Clearing away the tears that burned in my eyes, I called out in a shaky voice, "What do you want Taylor?"

Taylor strode through the now open door and sat down on her bed. Living in a foster home we can't all have our own room, so I share mine with Rebecca and Taylor. Mathew's the lucky one. Since he's the only boy he gets his own room, though it's a little small.

Rebecca has dark, wavy hair, like mine, only the color is a dark brown. I love it natural, but she prefers it strait. Both being fifteen, we have a lot in common. Taylor and I both have blonde hair, but Taylor's is stick strait unless she curls it. We both have blue eyes and are often mistaken as sisters. Though she is the youngest in the foster home at age thirteen, she's always the one who helps you feel better.

"What happened with you and Matt?" Seeing I was putting on my innocent 'I don't know what your talking about' look, Taylor added, "I heard you two fighting, so don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

One thing you have to know about Taylor is you can't lie to her. She always seems to know when you aren't telling her the truth, so I knew I couldn't lie about what we argued about.

"Nothing much I guess." I sighed, now embarrassed that I was crying. "We were just arguing about who would get the car this weekend. He got it last week so it's my turn to have it. But Miss Summers decided to let him have it so he could go to the movies with some friends."

Matt, with his adorable almond eyes and rich brown hair has been here for almost five months. He's been here a few weeks longer than I have when his parents died and none of his relatives would take custody.

Kelly Summers is our foster parent. She's a blond woman who looks twenty-five, but is actually thirty-eight years old. She looks like someone you would expect to be a celebrity or a movie star, not a foster parent. From what she tells us, she grew up in New York City and although she attended college to become a veterinarian, she decided to be a foster parent. I'm surprised she's still single because she is the nicest person I have ever met.

But sometimes when she looks at me a get a shiver down my spine. It's like she can look right through me and know things I don't even know about myself. But does she know what I can do? Does she know the very thing that I've tried so hard to keep a secret?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon on a Sunday morning is about as good as it gets. Even better when it's June and school just got out on Friday.

After eating my share of breakfast, I started up the stairs to my room. Turning the corner, Matt pulled me aside by the arm a little too hard.

"OW! Be a little careful Matt!"

"What is your problem Autumn?" Matt hates to fight but he really doesn't know how to end an argument.

"What is my problem? What is your problem? Why does everything always have to be my fault?"

"Maybe that's because everything usually is your fault."

I glared at him. "Oh, so it's my fault there are starving people in the world. Is that what you mean?"

"No. You know exactly what I mean. Why do you have to make everything into an argument? And you always have to keep it going!"

"Well, it certainly sounds to me like you're the one keeping _this_ argument going."

"No, I'm trying to solve this." Matt gave up. "Is it about the car, because if you really want you can have the car and I can get a ride with Kyle."

"Well maybe I don't want the car."

"Then what was the argument about last night?"

I smirked. "The car."

"But you just said…oh never mind." Matt sighed. "Can we please--"

Before Matt could finish his sentence Miss Summers shouted up the stairs, "Matt! Autumn! Come down here! I need to talk to you!"

Once we were all sitting around the table, Miss Summers said, "We are going to have two new residents coming to live here. They are sisters and I want you to do your best to make them feel welcome."

"When are they coming?" Rebecca asked, excited new people were coming.

"Tomorrow actually. I barely found out this morning so we have a lot of work to do." Looking at Taylor and Rebecca Miss Summers explains "We're going to have to set them up in the guest room so can you two strip the beds and remake them?" Miss Summers turned her gaze to me. "And Autumn, I'm going to move you to their room. I don't want them to feel left out. Is that all right?"

"Yea, sure. How old are they?

She smiled at me. "The oldest is Courtney. She is fourteen and her little sister is Kari and she is twelve. Now we have a lot of work to do so let's get started."

* * *

I was clearing the table after lunch when the doorbell rang. The foster home is on the outskirts of town, so not many people come, not even parents who might want to come to adopt us.

Looking up from the table I saw Miss Summers open the door and the two girls step in. The older one, Courtney had light brown hair, reaching to about her shoulders. Her eyes slightly resembled Matt's, only they were hazel and not chocolate brown. Kari had long, red-orange hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, swinging every time she moved. She had a confident but mischievous look, but nice all in all. I paused when the older one looked up at me. Smiling at her, I went back to removing the dishes off the table.

Kari was very talkative and energetic. I was leading them to their, _our_ new room. At their previous school, Kari had been on teams ranging from bowling to basketball. She said she would have done wrestling too, if she had her way. But Courtney wasn't really into school sports. She loved to dance, but wasn't apart of the team. She was really good with computers and, don't tell Miss Summers, loved to hack into them.

"So how many foster homes have you guys been to? Miss Summers didn't really say."

"This is our first one." Kari said while pinning up a poster of her favorite band, Eve 6.

"Where were you guys before? I mean, what town?"

"We don't live in Virginia. When our parents were alive we lived in Pennsylvania. They died recently in a car crash and we don't have any relatives. They said Virginia would be the best place for us." I could see Courtney's eyes misting with tears so I decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Do you guys want to play soccer with me after dinner? I've been meaning to go out more, but no one else really wants to come."

Kari's eyes widened. "I would love to! When is dinner?"

"In about half an hour, but we should probably head down to help them cook."

* * *

Hearing we were going to play soccer everyone but Matt wanted to play. Once outside and out of ear shot Courtney whispered, "Oh my gosh! He is so cute!"

"Wow Courtney, you think every guy is cute." Kari said,

"I do not!" Courtney slugged Kari in the shoulder.

"Oww that hurt so much." Kari said with heavy sarcasm. I guess Courtney can't punch hard.

"Um, okay so I guess we're going to have uneven teams so who wants to be on whose team?" Rebecca said, ready to get on with the game.

"Well, unless Kari and Courtney want to be on the same team, I guess Taylor, Courtney, and I could be on one team, and Rebecca and Kari could be on the other. We could switch one player at half time."

* * *

"How are they doing?"

"Fine. They don't suspect a thing."

"Good." The old man stopped to take some pills. "And what about the two missing subjects?"

"It's only been two weeks. If we don't find them in the next three days we'll expand the radius and search the surrounding states."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had to stop our game short because it started to rain. It turns out Courtney can kick the ball as well as she can hit so it was a pretty funny game. She would kick the ball to the goal, but it would fly ten feet away from the post.

Dripping wet we came through the back door only to run into Miss Summers, who pursed her lips when she saw us come in. She told us to go straight upstairs to change, shower, and put our wet clothes in the laundry room.

Once Kari was in the shower Courtney began to ask thousands of questions about Matt.

"His name is Matt, right? What is his last name? How long has he been here? How old is he? He looks seventeen. Can he drive? Does he have a girlfriend? How come…"

I cut her off. "Whoa Courtney, one question at a time. His last name is Cayce. He has been in this foster home for about five months. He is sixteen, and yes, he can drive."

"But does he have a girlfriend?"

"Well…no." Courtney's face lit up. Before I could tell her that he really doesn't care about dating, she squealed happily and started rambling on about him and how 'unbelievably gorgeous' he was.

I decided to let her continue to chatter, nodding now and then and sometimes adding comments. When Kari came in, hair still dripping with water, Courtney immediately changed the subject to what we were doing tomorrow.

* * *

My eyes opened groggily to the sound of voices. I looked around, trying to listen to where the sound was coming from. I saw that Kari was awake and straining to listen to the conversation.

"…slower this time. Alastair is starting to question your loyalty."

"You know I am completely loyal to my cause, Michael!" Kari let out a gasp as the woman spoke. I glared and hoped there was enough light so she could see the death glare I was aiming at her.

"But what exactly is your cause? It has been five months and your results have been minimal. We are beginning to think this is too personal for you. After all, your son--"

"No, I'm fine," The woman interrupted. "I have all the information you need about Taylor and if my suspicions of Autumn and Kari are correct, then it won't be long. Taylor will be ready for you Wednesday."

"Good. I will see you again Wednesday morning and 9:00." I heard the front door open.

"Oh, and Jennifer. Alastair doesn't want to be disappointed again." The door slammed shut.

Kari shot me a confused look. "What--"

"SHHH! We'll talk in the morning."

As I turned over in my bed I replayed what I had just overheard. What did the man, Michael, want to do with Taylor, and for that matter me and Kari? And why did he just call Kelly Summers Jennifer?


End file.
